Fun and Games
by ErisRocks
Summary: Sarah likes to play games but the one boy in the village refuses to play with her. What will she do. Thackery/Sarah. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Basically what the title and summary says Sarah likes to play games XD enjoy.

Fun and Games

Sarah enjoyed her games she played them with many boys in the village and was frowned upon by the women folk because of it, but there was one boy in particular that had caught her eye, it was not because he was the handsomest or the bravest or anything like that but it was because he unlike the others seemed to have no interest in her. This confused Sarah as she knew that with her sisters' help she would remain young and beautiful forever what man would not want her. It was with this in mind that she was now pondering how could she get the young Thackery Binx to play with her. She had tried many times before to gain his attention and now she was fixated with him and was determined to make him want her.

Determined Sarah Sanderson walked from the room she shared with her sisters to the lower level of their house to greet her sisters, before setting out to the village.

"Good morning Winnie, Mary." Sarah greeted as she strode to the door, cloak but not broom in hand.

"Good morning Sarah." Mary, the middle sister, returned as she set about eating a large plate full of food. Not truly noticing her younger sister's unusual behaviour, she was not her usually bubbly and chirpy self.

"Is something the matter sister Sarah," Winifred, the eldest, asked Sarah as she set about making her own food for breakfast. "we do not need more children yet, where are you going?

Fearing that the jig was up Sarah smiled brightly before asking "Why would something be the matter Winnie I was merely going for a stroll before breakfast."

Not quite believing her sister Winifred gave Sarah an appraising look before nodding her head slightly taking note of the strained smile on her sister's face. False like she didn't really mean it.

"Hmm, very well. Go and do whatever secretive business that has kept thee from thy breakfast and our company sister Sarah but be back before noon." Winifred said her tone of voice leaving no room for argument.

"Yes Winnie." Sarah beamed as she hurriedly opened the door and rushed out of it into the cold morning air.

"That girl." Winifred muttered affectionately as she turned back to her meal.

Sarah quickly wrapped her cape around her shoulders as she exits her family's home. She picked her way carefully through the forest till she reaches the river just on the other side of the fields right before the forest's edge. Smiling she moved forward only to stop in her tracks at the sound of a low rumbling growl. Sarah abruptly stopped and turned around scanning the woods for whatever made the sound.

"Mary?" Sarah called hesitantly as her eyes dated nervously. "Winnie?"She calls again silently praying that it was her sisters playing a trick on her and not something far more sinister. The answer to Sarah's terrified calls was a thundering howl as a great black wolf leapt from the tree line and bounded towards Sarah. With a scream of fright Sarah turned and ran as fast as her feet could carry her towards the edge of the woods hoping that the wolf would not follow her. Her hopes were in vain. The wolf upon seeing its prey fleeing gave a snarl before pursuing. Sarah screamed as she looked behind her to see the wolf chasing her, she turned her head back just in time to see the tree branch before it hit her in the neck, because of the speed at which she was running Sarah failed to stop or evade the tree branch and thus was sent careening to the ground. The wolf slowed down to a trot as it saw Sarah fall. Sarah groaned and gasped for air as she clawed at the ground attempting to sit up. Suddenly remembering the wolf Sarah spun over onto her back and looked into the snarling face of death, closed her eyes and waited for it to kill her. Sarah did not, however, feel the wolf's teeth close around her neck and snap it with one crunch of its massive jaws. The wolf, however, let out a whimper instead of a growl, Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion and the winced as she felt a rock hit the back of her head.

"Ouch!" Sarah yelled as she lifted her hand to touch the bump. She watched on amazed as the wolf turned to leave and scampered off back into the woods. Sarah turned her head to see her rescuer coming towards her his hand outstretched. Sarah took the time to take in the features of her rescuer, long mousy brown hair tied back away from his face, blue eyes framed by a child like face filled with concern. It was him, Thackery Binx.

"Art thou alright?" Thackery asked as he ran towards Sarah's fallen form. "forgive me for hitting thee I was aiming for the wolf."

Thackery then offered Sarah a charming smile that she felt deep in her gut and she doubted that he knew what he did to her. Sarah carefully took the hand that was reaching for her and allowed Thackery to pull her up.

"I thank thee," Sarah whispered as Thackery pulled her up to his level. "I do not know what I would have done without thee."

"Tis alright I just did what anyone would have done."

"Still I thank thee." Sarah said demurely as she blushed appropriately.

"Come to my house where I can tend to that wound."

"Wound? what wound?" Sarah asked innocently as she gazed up into Thackery's face.

"That one." Thackery pointed out as he gently took Sarah 's elbow in his hand, staining his fingers with the blood that was slowly dribbling down it. Sarah gasped.

"Oh no Winnie will kill me." Sarah lamented as she looked at the hole in her dress.

"Fear not my mother sews I'm sure she would not mind lending thee some thread."

"Thou art too kind, might I know the name of my saviour."

Thackery smiled before saying "Thackery Binx. and you?"

"Sarah, Sarah Sanderson."

"A lovely name for a lovely lady." Thackery replied.

Sarah blushed at his words and ducked her head "I thank thee."

"Come let us away." Thackery said as he took Sarah's arm and led her to the village.

A/N: Yes its kinda short but I plan to continue it till you all love Sarah/Thackery. lol XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: and here is chapter 2 ppl please read and review :D

Sarah was unusually quiet during the walk to Thackery's house within the village, as she was continually lamenting over the hole in her dress. Thackery noticed her quietness and fearing that she was still frightened over the wolf, placed an arm companionably over her shoulders. Upon feeling this Sarah looked up at Thackery shock plain on her face, but Thackery just smiled at her, easing her worry. She was trying to act like all the other women in the village, hoping that that would gain her access to Thackery easier rather than acting as her usual bubbly and silly self. Sarah was no fool she knew that she was seen as a stupid tart but she was determined to make Thackery her's no matter the cost.

Thackery on the other hand was enjoying the silence and was thinking about just how lucky he was to be in this lovely creature's presence. Contrary to popular belief Thackery had no problem with Sarah Sanderson, but he did not want to be just another name on a rather long list of her conquests. Did this mean he was interested in her of course what red blooded male would not be she was stunningly beautiful and happy all the time and sometimes while working in the fields he could hear her singing as she went about her daily routine. She was magnificent and Thackery wished to know more about her.

"So you live in the woods, art thou not afraid from being so far from the village?" asked Thackery casually as he glanced at Sarah from the corner of his eye.

"No," she replied as she looked at him, "I feel as safe there as thou would feel in the village. I do not live alone, I have my sisters and that is all I need to be happy."

Thackey felt himself nodding along with what Sarah was saying, he understood why she would feel so at home away from the whispers of the village, safe in her own little world. Just as Thackery was finishing that thought he felt a drop of rain on his forehead, quickly glancing towards the sky Thackery saw thunder clouds gathering high over head and the clouds dark with rain. Thackery quickly grabbed Sarah's uninjured arm and dragged her along as he ran for his house, but because of how far away they were from the village Sarah and Thackery were drenched with rain by the time they reached the village. Unexpectedly Thackery heard Sarah begin to laugh as they ran for the village, he turned at the enchanting sound and saw a wide smile upon her face, she was truly amazing taking pleasure at something so simple as being caught in the rain. Thackery knew for a fact had it been any other woman there would be screaming and complaining, but not her oh no Sarah was special and he was sorely tempted to find out more.

Finally Sarah and Thackery made it to the village and quickly ran inside of Thackery's house, closing the door roughly behind them. Sarah leaned against the closed door and it was then that Thackery noticed the rain dribbling down her body, he willed a certain part of his anatomy not to respond to this sight as he noticed little drops of water disappearing into her cleavage. Thackery quickly turned away but not before Sarah noticed him staring at her. Smiling to herself she moved away from the door and walked seductively over to Thackery her hips swaying from side to side as she walked. Thackery noticed this and didn't move as Sarah whispered "I never properly thanked thee for rescuing me."

"Twas nothing." Thackery replied as he unconsciously leaned into Sarah, and placed a hand on her arm.

"Never the less I wish to thank thee properly." Sarah said as she leaned in, puckered her lips and closed her eyes, Thackery held his breath as he felt Sarah place a soft gentle kiss upon his cheek. His eyes widened at this, from what he had heard about this woman she didn't play coy and was the first to jump into bed with a man when given an opportunity and given his current state Thackery wasn't sure that he would say no.

When she pulled back Thackery took her cloak and hung it up just inside the door, leaving it to drip upon the floor Thackery gently took Sarah's arm and led her into the house. She gingerly sat upon a chair while Thackery disappeared into another room. Sarah could hear banging and clanging and a short time later Thackery reappeared with a sewing needle and thread and two strips of white cloth. Thackery sat down across from Sarah and took her elbow in his hand gently and set about cleaning the gash in her arm, Sarah wincing as he brushed bits of leaves and bark out of it. Once the wound was clean and wrapped in cloth did Thackery hand Sarah the needle and thread. Sarah set about removing the dress when Thackery gasped "What art thou doing?"

Smiling at him sweetly Sarah simply said "I cannot repair the dress while I am wearing it now can I."

Having no answer to respond with Thackery merely turned away as Sarah stripped down to her underwear and started sewing the dress' arm back together. Unfortunately for Thackery and Sarah, Thackery's parents and little sister, Emily, chose that time to enter the house.

They all stared stunned at eachother until Thackery's mother screamed at Sarah "Get out of this house, harlot!"

Sarah quickly pulled on her dress and ran to the door and out into the rain. Thackery was the first of his family to react to his mother's screeching "What art thou doing mother I invited her in."

"Did you also invite her to take off her clothes?" Thackery's father asked his tone of voice furious. "thou know all about that whore Thackery what would possess thee to bring her into thine home."

"I saved her from a wolf and she needed to fix her dress. I brought her back here to do so." Thackery said, annoyed with his parents, and marched to the door grabbing Sarah's cloak in his hand as he did so.

He ran following the purple shape that was heading towards the woods. He saw her disappear from his sight as she entered the woods. "Sarah!" Thackery screamed as he ran towards the woods. Just as he entered the woods however Thackery was stunned to see Sarah huddled on the ground tears pouring down her face, and sobs racking her thin form. Thackery hurried over to her and flung his arms around her. Sarah sobbed and buried her face in Thackery's chest and Thackery gently stroked her long blonde hair. Strange feelings encompassed Thackery's body at the sensation of having her so very close and Thackery then proceeded to shift Sarah so that he could lift her off the ground carrying her to her home in the woods. Once there Thackery set Sarah down on her feet and walked with her to the door. Winifred and Mary were upon them the moment they heard Sarah's footsteps upon the wood. Mary immediately grabbed Sarah into a hug as soon as she saw her and babbled on about how worried they were when she heard her scream. Thackery briefly wondered how Mary could have heard Sarah scream from so far away but decided to let it go once he saw Winifred's eyes upon him. She was making him uncomfortable with her staring and Thackery shuffled his feet nervously, but the contact was broken by Sarah flinging her arms around her older sister's neck. Winifred stopped staring at Thackery long enough to hug her youngest sister before opening her mouth to speak "It seems we art in thy debt young man."

"Twas nothing," Thackery answered, "I only did what anyone would have done."

"Twas not nothing Thackery," Sarah insisted as she hugged him, burying her face his chest once again "he fought off a wolf." she told her sisters who looked at each other briefly before turning their attention back to Thackery.

"Then thou art a hero, young Thackery Binx." said Winifred slowly before adding "art thou courting our sister then?"

Thackery spluttered before looking down at Sarah who had turned her gaze to the ground and a blush had settled on her face. Thackery didn't know how to respond to that on the one hand Sarah was forbidden to all men as the village had labelled her a harlot, it would shame his family if he were to say yes but Sarah was just so so he didn't know what but he knew that he wanted to find out.

"Yes," he answered "if she'll have me."

"Oh, Thackery!" Sarah exclaimed as she flung herself bodily against him, "of course I will but what about thy parents?"

"It does not matter Sarah." Thackery said softly as he stroked her cheek.

Sarah looked up at him blue eyes wide with joy and a radiant smile upon her face. She leaned in and kissed his cheek once again before flushing slightly and turning to enter the house, she paused just before the doorway and asked "When will I see thee again?"

"Tomorrow." Thackery promised as he turned to leave.

"Tomorrow." Sarah sighed happily as she turned to enter the house.

A/N: So what did you think plz review people I love to hear what you think even if it's just 'good work.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okies here is the third chapter hehe plz read and review plz :D oh and thanks to Snap my loyal reviewer love u hehe

With a sigh of contentment Sarah turned and walked back inside the home she shared with her sisters. Everything was going according to plan it would not be long before Thackery would fall in love with her and want to sleep with her. Sarah was therefore ecstatically happy but that happiness was not to last. Once Sarah walked into the house and closed the door she was confronted by the grim visages of her sisters. Winifred and Mary were apparently displeased with her.

"What?" Sarah asked stupidly as she looked at her sisters.

"Thou knows what Sarah." Winifred said angrily as she gazed upon her youngest sister.

"No I don't Winnie what is wrong?" Sarah asked completely confused by her sisters' demeanour.

"Thackery Binx is what is wrong Sarah, we have tolerated thee besmirching our family's name with thy whoring thyself out to the entire village but I draw the line at the son of the leader."

"But I love him Winnie." Sarah complained.

"Thou does not love him Sarah you are smitten with him, infatuated because thou cannot have him. Thou art drawing too much attention to us, we are witches we do not want the kind of attention thou art going to bring onto us. Therefore I forbid thee to see him."

With tears in her eyes Sarah shoved past Winifred and Mary to run to her bed, but Winifred grabbed her arm as she rushed past.

"I do not say these things to hurt thee Sarah, thou must understand that this is for the good of the family not just thou."

"But Winnie why art thou allowed to have a gentleman caller but I cannot?" Sarah said her voice choked with tears.

"Billy does not threaten our lives but Thackery will."

Sarah only sobbed and ran up to her bed, flinging herself upon it and burying her face in the pillow and allowing sobs to rack her body.

Downstairs Mary made as if to follow Sarah when Winifred placed a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Leave her be, she needs to be alone, perhaps that will cure her of the disease that plagues her."

Upstairs Sarah continued to cry until many hours later she had fallen asleep. Sarah awoke one hour before dawn and rose from her bed, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. She looked around the room and noticed that both her sisters were still asleep. Smiling to herself she knew that her chance to see Thackery was upon her. She hurried over to the vanity and inspected her reflection, from her dishevelled hair to the tears stained upon her cheeks. Gasping softly Sarah knew that she could not see Thackery looking like this, she splashed some water upon her face and dried it off with a washcloth. Then she picked up some kohl and lined her eyelids and smeared some black powder around the kohl, emphasising her blue eyes. She then pinched her cheeks trying to get some colour in them and once she was done she picked up a brush and ran it through her long curly blonde hair. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she opened the window and looked out at the new day. Sarah noticed as she looked out the window that dawn was upon them and as he had promised Thackery Binx was coming to call upon her. Letting out a small gasp Sarah called out to him as he walked up the stairs to the door and just managed to stop him before he knocked upon it.

"Stop."

Thackery looked up to see Sarah's beautiful face looking out the upstairs window.

"Why?" Thackery called up to her as he stepped away from the door.

Sighing softly Sarah called out down to him "I shall explain all to thee in a moment but please lower your voice."

Thackery nodded his head and backed up far away from the door waiting in the tree line for Sarah. Meanwhile Sarah had closed the window and walked quietly past her sleeping sisters looking guiltily at Winifred and Mary's sleeping forms before climbing quietly down the stairs and out the front door. Once outside she pulled on her boots and walked over to greet Thackery.

"Good morrow Thackery." she said quietly still afraid of waking her sleeping sisters.

"Good morrow Sarah." Thackery greeted as he offered his arm for Sarah to take. Sarah gratefully took his arm and walked with him towards the village. "why must we be so quiet?"

"My sisters are sleeping I did not wish to wake them." Sarah lied, well it was partially true if Winifred or Mary awakened they would prevent Thackery from courting Sarah and would most likely scare him away.

As they drew closer to the village Sarah stopped abruptly and turned to face Thackery.

"Ah, Thackery perhaps it would be best if we didn't go to the village." Sarah said worriedly, she had no desire to be called a harlot again.

"We aren't Sarah I want to take you somewhere special."

"Somewhere special?" Sarah echoed happily as she snuggled into Thackery's arm.

Thackery meanwhile was trying to concentrate on where he was going and not get overwhelmed by this lovely creature's smell and body. The pair walked to the other side of the village and into the surrounding forest. Thackery, like a true gentleman, helped Sarah over fallen logs and tree branches as they walked until they came to a meadow illuminated by the sun. It was truly breathtaking, the grass was long and green with petite flowers nestled in between the blades, and the dew from the previous night had not yet evaporated making the grass twinkle and shine. Sarah's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the meadow and leaned further into Thackery, hugging his arm tightly. Thackery for his part merely smiled and led Sarah into the meadow.

The pair sat down upon the grass in the middle of the meadow and simply looked at each other trying to memorise every detail of the other's face. Sighing softly Sarah laid down in the grass and turned her head to gaze at Thackery noting happily that he too laid down beside her, close enough to kiss. But instead Thackery just brushed aside a stray piece of hair from her face and leaned over her. Thackery, with nervousness clearly reflected in his eyes bent down and placed a feather light kiss upon Sarah's lips. Sarah sighed and opened her mouth allowing Thackery's tongue to gently massage hers with his. Sarah lifted her arms and entwined them around Thackery's neck, pulling him down so that he was laying on top of her body, Thackery propped himself up on one arm as he carefully stroked one side of Sarah's face, allowing his fingers to brush against her cheekbone before tangling in her blonde hair.

Sarah for her part had never felt so loved in all her life and gently detangled herself from Thackery and looked into his clear blue eyes and blessed him with one of her best smiles, which Thackery returned. Thackery carefully lifted himself off Sarah and took in her dishevelled appearance, from her slightly swollen lips to her messed up hair and lustful eyes. Thackery could feel himself starting to respond to her heated gaze and felt torn. He wanted nothing more than to strip this beautiful woman naked and have her in every possible way, but he also just wanted to take things slow and get to know her first before they slept together. With that thought in mind Thackery scooted over and cuddled up beside Sarah, just holding her, as they watched the sun rise.

A/N: So that concludes that chapter plz read and review :D


End file.
